


Kto sztyletem wojuje...

by dieOtter



Category: Doctor Who, Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Richard Sharpe wpada w kłopoty (jak zwykle), Patrick Harper musi go ratować (jak zwykle), a tajemniczy człowiek w niebieskiej szopie okazuje się pożądanym sojusznikiem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na pojedynek na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Z dedykacją dla Tiny Latawiec, mojej szanownej przeciwniczki.

**Kto sztyletem wojuje...**

W powietrzu unosił się zapach dymu, siarki i krwi. Z daleka wciąż dobiegały dźwięki dogasającej walki, świadczące o tym, że pościg za wycofującymi się Francuzami nadal trwał, jednak dla Pułku Piechoty South Essex bitwa była zakończona. Nadszedł czas na dzielenie łupów. Sierżant Patrick Harper rozdzielił trzech szeregowców, bijących się o butelkę zdobycznego koniaku, zarekwirował trunek, a następnie ruszył na poszukiwanie dowódcy. Nie musiał szukać długo. Kapitan Richard Sharpe siedział właśnie na resztkach zdeptanej i okopconej trawy, czyszcząc swój ciężki rapier o surdut zabitego francuskiego majora.  
– Wszyscy cali? – spytał, nie podnosząc głowy, kiedy padł na niego cień potężnego Irlandczyka.  
– Mniej więcej, sir. Czterech rannych, ale nic poważnego – zameldował sierżant posłusznie.  
– Mieliśmy szczęście. – Kapitan wzruszył ramionami. Nie musiał mówić więcej, każdy z bardziej doświadczonych żołnierzy z ich kompanii był świadom błędów popełnionych przez pułkownika Ferrisa, nowo przybyłego do Hiszpanii oficera, który otrzymał dowództwo nad ich pułkiem przed zaledwie trzema tygodniami.  
– Diabelne szczęście – zgodził się Patrick wesoło, podsuwając oficerowi pod nos swoją zdobycz.  
Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniem, Sharpe natychmiast się rozchmurzył.  
Szybko okazało się jednak, jak mało znaczy jedna butelka na dwóch, przyjaciele ruszyli więc na poszukiwanie następnej. Niestety, połowa armii brytyjskiej miała podobne zamiary, druga zaś połowa nie plądrowała zwłok tylko dlatego, że znaleźli już zadowalającą ilość łupów. Sharpe i Harper wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i bez słowa rozdzielili się, ruszając każdy w swoją stronę. Kapitan skierował się w stronę pobliskiej kępy zarośli, które cudem ocalały zarówno od spłonięcia w ogniu artylerii, jak i od stratowania przez kawalerię. Pat tymczasem zwolnił po kilku krokach, zapatrzywszy się na ścierwnika, który, nic sobie nie robiąc z panującego wkoło chaosu, wylądował właśnie z trzepotem skrzydeł pomiędzy poległymi. Tylko dzięki temu przypadkowi sierżant zdołał dostrzec kątem oka fioletową poświatę, jaka rozbłysła na moment w krzakach, gdzie przed chwilą zniknął jego dowódca. Choć nie było słychać huku eksplozji, zaniepokojony Harper i tak rzucił się biegiem w tym kierunku, gotów przyjść z pomocą swemu przyjacielowi.  
Sharpe'a zastał klęczącego na ziemi, wpatrującego się w długi, wąski sztylet, leżący na jego otwartej dłoni. Na widok lśniących klejnotów, którymi wyłożona była rękojeść broni, Irlandczyk głośno wciągnął powietrze.  
– Znalazł go pan tutaj, sir? – zdziwił się. – Mogę zobaczyć? – podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął rękę, ale, ku jego zdziwieniu, kapitan syknął i błyskawicznie odsunął się od przyjaciela.  
Przez moment Patrickowi wydało się, że w oczach Sharpe'a rozbłysło to samo fioletowe światło, które widział przed chwilą, jednak szybko odpędził od siebie tę myśl, uznając ją za niedorzeczną. To, co zobaczył wcześniej, nie mogło być niczym innym jak promieniem słońca odbitym w ostrzu sztyletu. Choć z drugiej strony rozbłysk był na tyle jasny, że skojarzył mu się początkowo z wybuchem... Pogrążony w myślach i wciąż zaskoczony gwałtowną reakcją oficera, Patrick niemal nie przegapił faktu, że kapitan podnosi się z ziemi i szykuje do odejścia, całkiem ignorując swego sierżanta.  
– Gdzie pan idzie, sir? – spytał, zaskoczony.  
– Do Wellingtona – odparł Sharpe beznamiętnym tonem, nadal nie zaszczycając przyjaciela ani jednym spojrzeniem.  
– Ach tak. – Patrick, jak każdy stary wojak, był przyzwyczajony do tego, że oficerom należy potakiwać niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo ich zachowanie wydaje się nie mieć sensu. – A pozwoli pan, że pana odprowadzę, sir? – zaproponował niewinnym tonem, postanowiwszy na wszelki wypadek nie opuszczać kapitana, dopóki ten nie zacznie znów zachowywać się jak Sharpe, którego Harper znał.  
Oficer jednak kategorycznie zaprzeczył.  
– Ja idę do Wellingtona. Ty zostajesz. To rozkaz. Idę do Wellingtona sam! – powiedział z naciskiem.  
Mimo jednak stanowczości, jaka zawarta była w tym powtórzonym kilkakrotnie poleceniu, głos Sharpe'a był równie obojętny jak przedtem. Harper zmarszczył brwi, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony dziwnym zachowaniem przyjaciela. Nie śmiał jednak zlekceważyć bezpośredniego rozkazu, ostatecznie więc wzruszył ramionami, pozwalając mu odejść, sam zaś ruszył na poszukiwanie pozostałych strzelców.  
Znalazł ich jak zwykle razem. Cooper i Perkins chwalili się właśnie swoimi najnowszymi zdobyczami. Harris z kolei psioczył na skaleczoną rękę, którą właśnie opatrywał mu Hagman oraz na fakt, że znów nie udało mu się znaleźć ani jednej książki, zaś te zdobyte przy poprzednich okazjach dawno już przeczytał.  
– Czy naprawdę żaden oficer nie zabiera ze sobą lektury na pole bitwy? – odezwał się z wyrzutem na widok sierżanta, zupełnie jakby to wszystko było winą Harpera. – Przecież nieraz przychodzi poczekać nawet parę godzin, taka książka bardzo by się im przydała!  
– Im czy tobie? – zakpił Cooper znad stosu kosztowności.  
– Sam mówiłeś, że książki są cenne i należy je szanować – wytknął Harper, siadając wśród przyjaciół. – Nic dziwnego, że ludzie wolą zostawiać je na tyłach.  
– Tak, ale mówiłem to Benowi, kiedy użył Petrarki do podtarcia sobie tyłka! – Harris wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie.  
– Sierżancie?  
Strzelcy jak na komendę unieśli głowy i zasłonili łupy.  
– Gdzie znajdę kapitana Sharpe'a?  
Chorąży Carline, nowy zastępca dowódcy lekkiej kompanii, przykucnął obok Harpera, wyraźnie starając się nie patrzeć na leżącą nieopodal stertę zwłok oraz ignorować dochodzące z drugiej strony jęki. Irlandczyk spojrzał na niego z czymś bliskim szacunku. Niewysoki, pucołowaty nastolatek, który przybył niedawno z Anglii wraz z ich nowym pułkownikiem, przeżył właśnie swoją pierwszą bitwę, a ślady krwi na jego – jeszcze rano nieskazitelnym – mundurze świadczyły, że chrzest bojowy poszedł mu nie najgorzej. Patrick musiał przyznać, że nawet dzieciaka polubił. Carline, mimo swojego pochodzenia ze starej szlacheckiej rodziny, nie wywyższał się, ale wszystkich traktował z równą nieśmiała serdecznością i chętnie korzystał z doświadczenia nawet prostych żołnierzy. To wystarczyło, by oni wzięli go pod swoje skrzydła i postarali się, żeby sympatyczny żółtodziób nie zginął podczas swego pierwszego kontaktu z wrogiem, co zdarzało się się wielu oficerom w jego wieku.  
– Kapitan poszedł do generała Wellingtona – odpadł Patrick niechętnie. Po chwili wahania opowiedział towarzyszom o dziwnym zachowaniu Sharpe'a i towarzyszących mu okolicznościach.  
– Piłeś, Pat? – Harris uniósł brew i utkwił w sierżancie badawcze spojrzenie.  
– A który z nas nie pił? – zachichotał Cooper, znacząco klepiąc się po świeżo napełnionej zdobycznym winem manierce.  
– Dan nigdy nie pije przed bitwą – wtrącił Perkins, a Hagman potwierdził jego słowa skinieniem głowy.  
Cooper przewrócił oczami.  
– Mielibyśmy uwierzyć, że kapitan został przeklęty przez zaczarowany sztylet? – zakpił.  
Harper westchnął i przesunął dłonią po brudnej od prochu, kurzu oraz potu twarzy.  
– Nic takiego nie twierdzę, Francis – odparł ze zmęczeniem. – Po prostu mówię, że to było dziwne. Widziałem, co widziałem. Nagle rozbłysło, jakby ktoś wysadził beczkę prochu...  
– Może wysadził? – odezwał się dotąd milczący chorąży.  
Patrick prychnął pod nosem.  
– Po cichu? – wytknął. – Poza tym mówię wam, oczy kapitana też błyszczały na fiołkowo, kiedy nie dał mi dotknąć tego jego scyzoryka. – Sam nie był pewien, czemu zwierza się przyjaciołom z czegoś, co nawet dla niego brzmiało jak zupełne wariactwo, jednak coś w tej całej sytuacji nie dawało mi wciąż spokoju.  
– Musiało ci się wydać, Pat – powiedział Harris łagodnie. – Może gdzieś niedaleko coś się paliło i światło odbiło się w oczach kapitana?  
– Może – zgodził się ostatecznie Irlandczyk dla świętego spokoju i sięgnął po manierkę Coopera.  
Wysoki strzelec w pierwszym odruchu chciał zaprotestować, ostatecznie jednak uznał chyba, że nie byłoby to w obecnej chwili zbyt rozsądnym posunięciem, pozwolił więc sierżantowi odebrać sobie alkohol.  
– A może jednak powinniśmy poszukać kapitana Sharpe'a? – wtrącił nieśmiało chorąży Carline. – No wiecie, tak dla pewności. Żeby przekonać się, że wszystko z nim w porządku – wyjaśnił z zakłopotaniem i rozejrzał się po podkomendnych, jakby czekając na ich przyzwolenie.  
Patrick zastanawiał się przez moment. Dowódca zabronił mu kategorycznie towarzyszenia sobie, jednak nie było mowy o podążeniu jego śladem, nie mówiąc już o tym, że teraz sierżant zawsze będzie mógł zwalić odpowiedzialność na Carline'a.  
– Czemu nie, sir – zgodził się i energicznie podniósł się z ziemi. – Idziemy, panowie – zakomenderował, zanim ktokolwiek z pozostałych zdążył zaprotestować.  
Strzelcy potrafili znaleźć tuzin sposobów na ociąganie się, gdy polecenie wydał im któryś z młodszych oficerów, jednak wiedzieli doskonale, że nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie śmie ignorować rozkazów sierżanta Harpera. Zebrali więc rozrzuconą wokół broń oraz łupy i posłusznie podążyli za Irlandczykiem. Chorąży Carline ruszył ich śladem, a dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że tymczasowo dowodzi tą grupką, przyspieszył więc kroku, by wysunąć się na czoło pochodu. W tym samym momencie Patrick ujrzał w oddali kolejny rozbłysk. Zaklął głośno i zerwał się do biegu, ignorując pokrzykiwania towarzyszy. Tupot stóp za plecami powiedział mu, że pozostali strzelcy pobiegli za nim, nie oglądał się jednak w obawie, by nie stracić z oczu światła – dochodziło z tej samej kępy zarośli, tym razem było w nieco innym, jaśniejszym odcieniu, jednak wyglądało równie nienaturalnie jak poprzednie. I tym razem – dotarło do niego nagle – rozbłyskom towarzyszył także dźwięk.  
Pat dopadł celu w samą porę, by dostrzec, że źródłem wszystkiego jest dziwna ciemnoniebieska szopa, stojąca samotnie w samym środku tego, co jeszcze niedawno było miejscem zaciętych walk brytyjskiej kawalerii z oddziałem polskich huzarów. Harper mógłby przysiąc, że przed paroma minutami budowli tu nie było. Światło zgasło, odgłosy ucichły równie nagle, jak się pojawiły, a Irlandczyk przypadł do ziemi, wysuwając głowę znad krzaka. Chwilę później towarzysze przyłączyli się do niego.  
– Wy też to widzicie, prawda? – mruknął, na wszelki wypadek ładując karabin.  
– To... – zająknął się Harris, zwykle najbardziej wygadany strzelców. – To dziwne – stwierdził w końcu, nie znalazłszy lepszego określenia.  
Chorąży Carline zsunął czako i podrapał się po jasnej czuprynie.  
– Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem, myślicie, że to jakiś podstęp wroga? – zasugerował niepewnie.  
Harper wzruszył ramionami.  
– Jak kapitan znalazł ten sztylet, to też tak błyskało, tylko że nie grzmiało.  
– To magia! – szepnął Perkins nabożnym tonem.  
– Nie pleć bzdur, Ben! – warknął Pat.  
Wolał nie przyznawać się do faktu, że na widok tej dziwnej, świecącej konstrukcji z miejsca przypomniały mu się wszelkie opowieści, którymi babka straszyła go w dzieciństwie. Mimo upływu lat nadal dopuszczał do siebie możliwość, że _sídhe_ istnieją, jednak nie sądził, by ich magia miała objawiać się akurat w środku pobojowiska gdzieś w Hiszpanii. Podstęp Napoleona – to brzmiało znacznie bardziej wiarygodnie.  
– Idziemy! – ponownie rozkazał w imieniu chorążego i z bronią wycelowaną w podejrzany obiekt ruszył naprzód. – Otoczymy to i dowiemy się, co zrobiło naszemu kapitanowi! – zarządził i uśmiechnął się złowrogo. Francuzi muszą nauczyć się wreszcie, by trzymać swoje sztuczki z daleka od Richarda Sharpe'a, inaczej sierżant Harper będzie miał z nimi do pogadania. A to nie będzie przyjemna rozmowa.  
Kiedy drzwi niebieskiej budy pokrytej tajemniczymi napisami (nawet wykształcony Harris nie miał pojęcia, co oznacza słowo „telefon"), uchyliły się, pięć karabinów i jeden pistolet były już gotowe na przywitanie człowieka, który wyłonił się z wnętrza. Ten zatrzymał się i natychmiast uniósł ręce w uniwersalnym geście kapitulacji. Był to stosunkowo młody mężczyzna odziany w cywilne ubrania, które Patrickowi wydały się nieco dziwne, uznał jednak, że Francuzi zawsze byli nieco inni.  
– Och, strzelcy z Dziewięćdziesiątego Piątego? – ucieszył się tymczasem nieznajomy perfekcyjną angielszczyzną, obalając teorię Irlandczyka o tajnej francuskiej broni. – Gratuluje, panowie, sława waszego pułku sięga daleko! – zupełnie ignorując wycelowaną w niego broń, mężczyzna postąpił naprzód z szerokim uśmiechem i wyciągnął rękę do stojącego przed nim z groźną miną ogromnego sierżanta.  
Harper nie dał się nabrać na ten niewinny ton i tylko znacząco pomachał lufą przed nosem przybysza.  
– Kim pan jest? – zapytał, groźnie marszcząc brwi. – Sir – dorzucił po chwili na wszelki wypadek. Wciąż nie mógł zdecydować, czy nieznajomy wygląda na dżentelmena.  
– Mówcie mi Doktor, po prostu Doktor – przedstawił się zapytany tonem, sugerującym, że jego personalia są tu najmniej istotną sprawą. – To pan dowodzi tą wesołą kompanią? – zwrócił się do Carline'a, który z otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w punkt za jego plecami.  
Pat podążył wzorkiem za spojrzeniem chorążego, jednak nie dostrzegł tam niczego prócz kwadratowych szybek na drzwiach, które nieznajomy zatrzasnął za sobą natychmiast po wyjściu.  
– Sir? – Hagman szturchnął lekko oficera, który dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że do niego mówią.  
Mężczyzna zwany Doktorem nie przejmował się jednak brakiem odpowiedzi i mówił dalej.  
– Mam takie pytanie. Może trochę dziwne, ale liczę na waszą spostrzegawczość. – Nadal zdawał się zupełnie nic nie robić sobie z faktu, że strzelcy trzymają go na muszce. – Widzieliście ostatnio coś podejrzanego?  
Patrick zmarszczył brwi. Zanim jednak zdążył zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią, Perkins, ten głupi dzieciak, wypaplał obcemu wszystko, co sierżant opowiedział im przed chwilą.  
– Sztylet? – powtórzył nieznajomy i przeczesał włosy palcami. – Sztylet, sztylet, sztylet... – mruczał pod nosem, drapiąc się po podbródku. – Ach, sztylet! – wykrzyknął tak nagle, że i bez tego już zdenerwowany Carline podskoczył i odruchowo nacisnął na spust. – Najpierw trzeba było go naładować – zauważył Doktor mimochodem, obróciwszy się w jego stronę. – Tak czy inaczej, to było zupełnie niepotrzebne. Muszę znaleźć ten sztylet. A wy musicie mi w tym pomóc – zadecydował i energicznie ruszył naprzód.  
Natychmiast nadział się na lufę karabinu Coopera, który posłał najpierw sierżantowi, a potem chorążemu pytające spojrzenia. Doktor uniósł głowę, wyraźnie zaskoczony, zupełnie jakby zdążył już zapomnieć, że ktoś w niego celował.  
– Och, nie ma teraz na to czasu! – wykrzyknął ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Lord Wellington znajduje się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, musimy do niego dotrzeć przed waszym kapitanem! – Stanowczym ruchem dłoni odsunął lufę na bok i obojętnie minął zszokowanego Coopera, kontynuując swoją tyradę.  
Patrick nieznacznie potrząsnął głową, dając pozostałym znak, by na razie wstrzymali się od interwencji. Nieznajomy sprawiał wrażenie wariata, ale jednocześnie wyglądał na jedyną osobę, która mogła udzielić im paru wyjaśnień.  
– Jakim niebezpieczeństwie? Co tu się w ogóle dzieje? – spytał stanowczo, zrównując się z Doktorem i na wszelki wypadek opierając swoją wielką dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
Karabin zarzucił na ramię – wiedział, że w razie czego pozostali będą w pogotowiu.  
– Ten sztylet to była pułapka – wyjaśnił Doktor, nie zatrzymując się. – Dzięki niemu człowiek imieniem Dulou przejął kontrolę nad umysłem waszego dowódcy i teraz będzie chciał go zmusić do zabicia generała. A ja wpadłem na to zupełnie przypadkiem i oczywiście znowu jestem nieszczęśnikiem, który musi posprzątać ten cały napoleoński bajzel. Akurat kiedy myślałem, że Dalekowie pod Waterloo to był już szczyt wszystkiego! – zakończył z oburzeniem.  
– Kim jest Dulou?  
– Kim są Dalekowie? – Pat i Harris zadali te pytania niemalże jednocześnie.  
– A nie mówiłem, że to czary? – wtrącił Perkins chwilę później, wyraźnie podekscytowany.  
– Ale to niemożliwe! – odezwał się Carline głosem świadczącym o kompletnym skołowaniu. – I co to jest Waterloo? – dorzucił po chwili, przyłączając się do Doktora i Patricka na czele pochodu. Mijani żołnierze rzucali im zaskoczone spojrzenia, ale – zapewne dzięki obecności oficera, nawet tak młodego jak Carline – do tej pory nikt nie próbował ich zatrzymać.  
– Nie ma czasu, nie ma czasu! – odparł tajemniczy przybysz, przyspieszając jeszcze bardziej, ale mimo to po chwili zaczął udzielać odpowiedzi. – Vanse Zandr Dulou III to bardzo bogaty nudziarz. Powiedziałbym, rekin finansjery, ale wy chyba jeszcze nie rozumiecie tego terminu. Od dziecka fascynuje się Napoleonem i ubzdurał sobie, że chce, żeby Bonaparte wygrał tę wojnę. A że jest cholernie zdolny i cholernie bogaty, znalazł sposób, by przenieść się tutaj i teraz zamierza mu w tym pomóc, zabijając Wellingtona – urwał na moment. – A Dalekowie to takie przerośnięte, mordercze solniczki.  
– Co to są solniczki? – spytał cicho Perkins, ale został zignorowany.  
– Gdzie znajdę generała Wellingtona? – ostatnie słowa Doktora skierowane były nie do nich, lecz do mijanego właśnie majora z Connaught Rangers, który akurat pił wodę z manierki na spółkę ze swoim koniem.  
Oficer wzruszył ramionami.  
– Widzi pan ten dworek, o tam? – wskazał na ruiny muru za swoimi plecami. – To tymczasowy sztab, jeśli generała nie ma już tutaj, pewnie znajdziecie go tam. – Obrzucił eskortę Doktora baczniejszym spojrzeniem. – Nie wiedziałem, że Dziewięćdziesiąty Piąty walczył dzisiaj z nami – zauważył, marszcząc brwi.  
– South Essex, sir. Tymczasowy przydział – wyjaśnił Harper krótko, wciąż usiłując przetrawić w myślach wcześniejsze słowa Doktora.  
Był przyzwyczajony do podobnych pytań, jego odpowiedź była więc automatyczna i zazwyczaj satysfakcjonowała pytających, choć Pat i pozostali strzelcy zdawali sobie sprawę, że ta oficjalnie tymczasowa sytuacja w nieoficjalny sposób stała się już permanentna. Nikt nie zamierzał pozbywać się kapitana Sharpe'a z lekkiej kompanii South Essex, a niepasujące do reszty oddziału zielone mundury strzelców nie przeszkadzały dowództwu tak długo, jak stanowili oni elitę oddziału, zabójczo skuteczną niezależnie od sytuacji.  
Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniem, major nie zadawał więcej pytań, z powrotem skupiając swoją uwagę na wierzchowcu, zaś Doktor, który zdążył już wyprzedzić ich o parę kroków, obrócił się w marszu i zawołał ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
– Idziecie czy mam sam szukać tego waszego kapitana?  
Tego było Patowi za wiele. Jego cierpliwość, która wśród podkomendnych sierżanta Harpera stawała się już niemalże przysłowiowa, też miała swoje granice.  
– Chwila, moment! – zaprotestował, doganiając nieznajomego i łapiąc go za ramię. – Co tu się, do stu tysięcy angielskich diabłów, wyrabia? Pojawiasz się pan z znikąd z tą swoją szopą...  
– Nazywa się TARDIS i jest dość czuła na swoim punkcie, radziłbym tak o niej nie mówić! – wtrącił Doktor z oburzeniem.  
– Zachowujesz się pan jak kompletny, za przeproszeniem, czubek, wmawiasz nam, że ta niebieska szopa ma uczucia, a kapitan Sharpe został zaczarowany przez magiczny sztylet i...  
Doktor uniósł palec wskazujący i uśmiechnął się, zdaniem Pata nieco zbyt bezczelnie. Mało kto znosił wybuchy sierżanta Harpera z równym spokojem.  
– Niczego nie wmawiam – zauważył ten dziwny mężczyzna. – Zdaje się, że to wy opowiedzieliście mi o sztylecie i jego wpływie na waszego dowódcę. Ja tylko wykorzystuję wasze informacje i to w sprawie, która dotyczy nas wszystkich. Nie chcielibyście chyba, żeby kapitan Sharpe zabił generała Wellingtona, podczas gdy my tu sobie dyskutujemy na temat stanu mojego umysłu?  
Harper umilkł, nieco zbity z tropu, a wtedy chorąży Carline wysunął się naprzód, najwyraźniej nareszcie przypomniawszy sobie znowu, kto tu dowodzi.  
– Dobrze – powiedział cicho, nieco niepewnie, ale mimo wszystko jak na siebie dość stanowczo. – Skąd mamy mieć pewność, że mówi pan prawdę? Na dobrą sprawę jest równie możliwe, że to pan chce zabić generała i używa nas, byśmy pana do niego bezpiecznie odeskortowali.  
Doktor prychnął z irytacją i odwrócił się na moment, by zmierzyć wzrokiem odległość od tymczasowego sztabu.  
– Za wolno, zdecydowanie za wolno, zaraz może być za późno na interwencję – jęknął i obrzucił towarzyszy spojrzeniem pełnym wyrzutu. – Nie potrzebowałem was do eskorty, tylko żebyście pomogli mi znaleźć waszego kapitana. Ale to za długo trwa, nie przewidziałem tego. Dlaczego ja o tym nie pomyślałem?! – Sięgnął do kieszeni, a strzelcy, nie czekając na komendę, unieśli broń, jednak Doktor wydobył stamtąd jedynie niewielki kawałek papieru, a następnie podetknął go pod nos Carline'a. – Doktor Smith, przedstawiciel rządu brytyjskiego do zadań specjalnych. Mam bardzo specjalne zadanie do wykonania, a wy macie obowiązek mi pomóc. A teraz znajdźcie mi konia! – zakomenderował i, nie czekając na ich reakcję, zawrócił na pięcie, kierując się z powrotem w stronę majora i jego zwierzęcia. – Pan! – zawołał, celując palcem wskazującym prosto w pierś zaskoczonego oficera. – Potrzebuję pańskiego wierzchowca. Dziękuję! – Jedną ręką wyciągnął swój papier w stronę rozmówcy, drugą chwycił za wodze.  
Major wyglądał, jakby zamierzał zaprotestować, jednak spojrzawszy na dokument, zmienił zdanie i posłusznie odsunął się od zwierzęcia.  
– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, sir – odparł ze źle skrywaną niechęcią. – Radziłbym uważać, jest dość wrażliwy – ostrzegł.  
– Bzdura, po prostu siodło go uwiera. Proszę sprawić mu większe i będzie po kłopocie. Sam mi to powiedział – rzucił Doktor na odchodnym i ruszył z kopyta w kierunku sztabu.  
Patrick Harper wzruszył ramionami i posłał osłupiałemu majorowi pocieszający uśmiech. Następnie zasalutował i wycofał się, nim tamten zdążył zareagować.  
– Wariat, ale sympatyczny – podsumował cicho chorąży Carline, gdy odeszli o parę kroków. – Co robimy? – Rzucił sierżantowi pytające spojrzenie.  
Harper uśmiechnął się pod nosem na ten dowód uległości młodego oficera. _Będą z niego jeszcze ludzie_ , pomyślał z satysfakcją.  
– Idziemy za nim, rzecz jasna! – zadecydował. Nikt nie będzie ratował tyłka Richarda Sharpe'a bez udziału sierżanta Harpera.  
Zanim jednak zdążyli dotrzeć do celu, ich oczom ukazał się ponownie Doktor, galopujący w ich stronę. Na widok chorążego i strzelców mężczyzna zwolnił.  
– Ci nieznośni wartownicy nie chcą mnie wpuścić! – zawołał z oburzeniem, wydymając usta. – A czas ucieka! Może wam się poszczęści?  
Carline wysunął się naprzód.  
– Nie wydaje mi się, sir. Jeśli nie pozwolili wejść nawet panu, to znaczy, że Jego Lordowska Mość bardzo stanowczo zakazał wpuszczania kogokolwiek. A kiedy Jego Lordowska Mość czegoś zakaże, trzeba być szalonym, żeby mu się sprzeciwić. – Chorąży nigdy nie rozmawiał nawet z Wellingtonem, jednak opowieści o generale i jego trudnym charakterze krążyły wśród żołnierzy niezależnie od stopnia i przydziału, zaś niejeden młody oficer starał się przekonać otoczenie, że zna ich słynnego wodza osobiście.  
– Szalonym? – powtórzył Doktor, jego oczy rozbłysły, a na twarzy pojawił się tryumfalny uśmiech. – Chcecie zobaczyć coś szalonego? Za mną, panowie!  
Patrick nie potrzebował wiele, by zrozumieć, że ten dziwny mężczyzna kieruje się z powrotem do swojej równie dziwnej wrażliwej szopy. Zawahał się na moment. Jeśli Doktor nie zwariował i kapitan Sharpe naprawdę poszedł zabić Wellingtona, sierżant Harper nie miał pojęcia, jak to, co robił nieznajomy, mogłoby pomóc jego przyjacielowi. Z drugiej jednak strony – jeśli wysłannika rządu nie wpuszczono przed oblicze generała, to jakie szanse mieli oni – jeden nastoletni chorąży i banda prostych żołnierzy?  
– Nie widział pan tam kapitana Sharpe'a? – zawołał za Doktorem, uświadomiwszy sobie, że ich dowódca także miałby problem z przedostaniem się przez warty.  
– Skąd mam wiedzieć? Przecież nawet nie wiem, jak on wygląda – odkrzyknął zapytany i popędził konia.  
Harper rozejrzał się po towarzyszach i odkrył – bez większego zaskoczenia – że wszyscy łącznie z chorążym wpatrują się w niego, oczekując na rozkazy. Westchnął nieznacznie i zadecydował.  
– Idziemy za nim!  
Dopiero usłyszawszy ten rozkaz, strzelcy postanowili wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, co w gruncie rzeczy również Patricka nie zaskoczyło, aczkolwiek nieco zirytowało.  
– Jesteś pewien, że można mu ufać, sierżancie? – zaczął Harris, marszcząc brwi.  
– Jest jakiś dziwny – dorzucił Perkins.  
– I wygląda, jakby był w wieku Bena – zakpił Cooper, dając najmłodszemu strzelcowi kuksańca.  
– A ja myślę, że on naprawdę chce pomóc – wtrącił się wreszcie Hagman.  
Patrick posłał mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie. Nie był pewien, czy Daniel popiera jego decyzję, bo wierzy w jej słuszność, czy też chce tylko dodać mu otuchy, ale tak czy inaczej wsparcie przyjaciela utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że postępuje właściwie. Richard Sharpe miał kłopoty. Nawet jeśli rozum Irlandczyka nie do końca potrafił zrozumieć ich naturę, jego intuicja wyła na alarm, a sierżant Harper zwykł ufać swoim instynktom – rzadko kiedy go zawodziły.  
Kiedy zdołali nareszcie dogonić Doktora, ten zostawił już konia, oskubującego liście z najbliższego krzaka, i wchodził właśnie do swojej niebieskiej szopy. Na widok strzelców i chorążego uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
– Ach, jesteście! Zapraszam w moje skromne progi! – Odsunął się i zrobił im przejście.  
Carline ruszył przodem, jednak sierżant Harper położył swoją ogromną dłoń na jego ramieniu, zmuszając go do zwolnienia.  
– Pan pozwoli, sir – mruknął i znacząco poklepał się po rękojeści bagnetu. Żółtodziób był na tyle sympatyczny, że szkoda byłoby go stracić, gdyby cała ta sytuacja okazała się jednak pułapką. Chorąży z ociąganiem skinął głową i puścił potężnego Irlandczyka przodem.  
Wchodząc do środka, strzelcy kolejno zamierali, zszokowani niezwykłym wyglądem miejsca, w którym się znaleźli. Cooper wpadł na sierżanta, odbił się od jego szerokich pleców i zderzył się z Perkinsem, który zatrzymał się tuż za nim.  
– To niemożliwe. To bardzo, bardzo niemożliwe – powtarzał Harris pod nosem, rozglądając się po wnętrzu.  
– Co jest takie niemożliwe? – zaciekawił się Carline, który dopiero teraz zdołał dopchać się do drzwi. – Och – mruknął, uświadomiwszy sobie, co tak oszołomiło jego podkomendnych.  
Wyjrzał jeszcze raz na zewnątrz, pomacał ściany i dopiero wtedy ponownie wszedł do środka.  
– To jest większe w środku! – oznajmił Harris z głupia frant, choć pozostali przecież musieli już dojść do tego samego wniosku.  
– Albo mniejsze na zewnątrz. Jak kto woli – odparł Doktor beztrosko, zamykając za nimi drzwi.  
Sześć par oczu zwróciło się w jego stronę, zupełnie jakby dokładnie w tej chwili przypomnieli sobie o jego obecności.  
– Witam na pokładzie TARDIS. – Skierował się w stronę dziwnego stołu na środku pomieszczenia. – Trzymajcie się, misję ratunkową czas zacząć! Czy coś...  
– Chwila. – Patrick uniósł dłoń, zmuszając go do zatrzymania się. – Co. To. Do. Diabła. Jest? – wycedził, czując rosnącą irytację. Jakkolwiek zdawał sobie sprawę z bezsensowności własnej reakcji, w tej chwili czuł się tak, jakby Doktor od początku zamierzał sobie z nich wszystkich zakpić. Coś takiego jak to nie miało prawa istnieć, po prostu nie miało. Albo Perkins jednak się nie pomylił i ich nowy znajomy był rzeczywiście jakimś przeklętym magikiem.  
– TARDIS to mój statek – wyjaśnił Doktor, jakby mówił o najbardziej oczywistej rzeczy pod słońcem.  
– Statek? – Cooper zmarszczył brwi. – Przecież morze jest dziesiątki mil stąd!  
– To statek kosmiczny.  
Odpowiedziały mu tylko puste spojrzenia. Doktor westchnął i przewrócił oczami.  
– Mogę nim latać. I podróżować w czasie. A teraz zamierzam wlecieć wprost do kwatery głównej lorda Wellingtona.  
– Podróżować w czasie? To jakieś bzdury! – Harris pogardliwie wydął wargi.  
– Proszę wybaczyć, ale także nie uważam, by coś takiego było możliwe – dodał Carline łagodniej.  
Doktor wymownie rozejrzał się wkoło. Patrick zaklął cicho. Jeśli to coś mogło mieć inne rozmiary w środku niż na zewnątrz – a miało, widział to przecież na własne oczy – to pojęcie niemożliwości przestawało mieć jakiekolwiek większe znaczenie. Odrzuciwszy zaś wszelką logikę, wszystko to zaczynało układać się w całkiem logiczną całość.  
– Pan jest z przyszłości? – Harris najwyraźniej myślał o tym samym. – I stąd wie pan, że ten Dulou zabije generała?  
– Błąd. – Doktor uniósł palec wskazujący i uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. – Nie zabije. Bo my go powstrzymamy!  
Harris podrapał się po rudych kędziorach.  
– Ale jeśli generał Wellington ma zginąć, to czy możemy tak po prostu igrać z losem? – odezwał się niepewnie, najwyraźniej wciąż przetrawiając nowo zdobyte informacje.  
– Oczywiście, że możemy, w końcu tu chodzi o kapitana Sharpe'a! – obruszył się Patrick. – I o Wellingtona – dodał po chwili, dla zasady.  
Doktor potrząsnął głową.  
– W mojej wersji historii Wellington wcale nie ginie dzisiejszego dnia. To Dulou chce igrać z przeznaczeniem, nie my. My jesteśmy ci dobrzy.  
– Ma się rozumieć! – Sierżant Harper nigdy nie lubił zbyt długo głowić się nad rzeczami, które go przerastały, a dogłębne zrozumienie których nie było mu potrzebne do szczęścia. – Nie powinniśmy się pospieszyć? – Cofnął się i nareszcie dopuścił Doktora do centralnego punktu jego statku. – Rób pan, co do pana należy. Ale jeśli to jakiś podstęp, to... – Znacząco przesunął dłonią po swojej krtani. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Szkoda tylko, że nowy znajomy już nawet na niego nie patrzył, skupiony na miotaniu się w niezbyt skoordynowany sposób wokół swojego dziwacznego stołu.  
Wnętrze szopy-zwanej-statkiem rozbłysło nagle, a wydawany przez nią dźwięk zaczął przybierać na sile. Podłoga zadrżała pod ich stopami, a chorąży Carline zbladł i zacisnął palce na przedramieniu sierżanta. Patrick rozejrzał się po pozostałych towarzyszach. Cooper tkwił wciąż przy wejściu, rozglądając się wkoło z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Harris z kolei niemalże wisiał na plecach Doktora, obserwując każdy jego ruch i zadając pytania, których Irlandczyk nie był w stanie dosłyszeć ze swojego miejsca. Hagman i Perkins stali ramię w ramię nieco na uboczu, stary kłusownik z miną wyrażającą zupełną obojętność, jego nastoletni przyjaciel z ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską kreskę – nietrudno było odgadnąć, że usiłuje nieco nieporadnie naśladować spokój kompana.  
Pat zbliżył się do Doktora.  
– No dobrze, załóżmy, że wylądujemy w środku siedziby lorda Wellingtona. Co dalej? Ma pan jakiś plan?  
– Plan? – Doktor uniósł wzrok znad dźwigni, na której zaciskał palce. – Ach, tak, plan. Oczywiście, że mam plan. Ja zawsze mam plan! – oznajmił stanowczo.  
Harper znał dobrze ten ton, słyszał go u niejednego oficera. I nieraz widział jego skutki.  
– Ta, jasne – mruknął niskim głosem. – Czemu jakoś panu nie wierzę?  
Zapytany podrapał się po głowie.  
– Nie wiem, moim zdaniem jestem bardzo przekonujący – odparł, wydymając wargi. – Chociaż faktycznie, moja towarzyszka też mi zwykle nie wierzy. – Wcisnął jakiś migający punkt. – Bo zwykle mam towarzyszkę, ale musiała sobie zrobić wolne – wyjaśnił, po raz kolejny obiegając swój stół dookoła. – Nie jesteśmy parą ani nic z tych rzeczy – dorzucił, widząc wyraz twarzy sierżanta.  
– Oczywiście – odparł Pat bez zająknięcia. – Pułkownik Ferris też nigdzie się nie rusza bez swojej szwaczki. – Nacisk, z jakim wypowiedział ostatnie słowo, był dość sugestywny, jednak jeśli Doktor zrozumiał kpinę, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
– Hmm, może też powinienem kiedyś zabrać ze sobą jakąś szwaczkę? To mogłoby być praktyczne... – zastanowił się na głos. – Albo nie, lepiej kapelusznika. Kapelusze są takie fajne! Uwaga, przygotować się do lądowania!  
W chwili, kiedy wypowiadał te słowa, podłoga pod ich stopami zatrzęsła się po raz ostatni i znieruchomiała. Migocące światła nieco przygasły. Sierżant Harper zdjął karabin z ramienia i dał pozostałym strzelcom znak, by robili to samo.  
– Naszym zadaniem jest znaleźć kapitana Sharpe'a. Kto pierwszy go zobaczy, melduje – zadecydował, widząc, że nikt inny nie kwapi się do wydawania rozkazów.  
– Szukajmy od razu Wellingtona, wasz Sharpe na pewno tam będzie. I owszem, zajmijcie się nim, a Dulou zostawcie mnie – wtrącił się Doktor, kierując się do wyjścia.  
– Dobrze, ale kto w takim razie zajmie się Jego Lordowską Mością? – zawołał za nimi Carline.  
– Pan tu jest oficerem, sir – zachichotał Patrick i jednocześnie z Doktorem sięgnął do klamki.  
Znaleźli się na niewielkim wewnętrznym dziedzińcu, oko w oko z kompletnie ogłupiałymi wartownikami oraz grupką oficerów. Ci ostatni opamiętali się pierwsi i, chwytając za szable, ruszyli w kierunku nowo przybyłych. Doktor uniósł lewą dłoń w pojednawczym geście, prawą zaś wydobył z kieszeni znajomy kawałek papieru.  
– Wysłannik rządu brytyjskiego do Jego Lordowskiej Mości. Rząd brytyjski. Proszę, o tutaj. John Smith, prosto z Londynu – pokazywał dokument kolejno wszystkim zgromadzonym.  
Oficerowie otoczyli go, spoglądając po sobie niepewnie. Patrick był pewien, że zastanawiają się, kogo należy obawiać się bardziej – polityków czy Wellingtona. Ostatecznie chyba jednak doszli do wniosku, że ten ostatni jest znacznie realniejszym zagrożeniem, gdyż jeden z mężczyzn, noszący mundur pułkownika artylerii, stanowczo powtórzył, że Jego Lordowska Mość nie życzy sobie żadnych audiencji, dopóki nie zje kolacji. Popełnił jednak ten błąd, że w trakcie swoich wyjaśnień wskazał ręką na uchylone okno na piętrze, w ten sposób zdradzając intruzom, gdzie znajdą generała. Doktor musiał także to dostrzec, bo zdecydowanym ruchem odsunął pułkownika, po raz ostatni zamachał w powietrzu swoim dokumentem i energicznie ruszył w stronę domu. Ignorując dalsze protesty, strzelcy pospieszyli za nim. Jedynie Carline został w tyle i zwrócił się do grupki oficerów z przepraszającym uśmiechem.  
– Pan Smith ma bardzo pilną sprawę, jestem pewien, że Jego Lordowska Mość wybaczy mu to najście. A teraz, jeśli panowie wybaczą, pan Smith zażyczył sobie być odeskortowanym pod same drzwi – wyjaśnił i pobiegł śladem towarzyszy, przeskakując po kilka stopni, by zdążyć ich dogonić, nim znajdą się u celu.  
Jak się okazało, zjawili się dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Lord Wellington stał przed otwartym oknem, blady jak ściana, z palcami zaciśniętymi na rękojeści pistoletu, którego lufa wycelowana była prosto w pierś Richarda Sharpe'a. Twarz kapitana przypominała kamienną maskę, wglądał, jakby nie robił sobie nic zarówno z tego, że broń generała mogła wystrzelić w każdej chwili, jak i z faktu, że on sam w prawej dłoni trzyma uniesiony srebrny, bogato zdobiony sztylet i najwyraźniej zamierza utopić go w gardle swego dowódcy. Patrick był jednak pewien, że jego przyjaciel nie jest świadomy tego, co robi. Kiedy Sharpe usiłował kogoś zabić, wściekłość i żądzę krwi miał wprost wypisane na twarzy. No i zwykle nie potrzebował do tego równie finezyjnej broni jak ten fikuśny nożyk wysadzany klejnotami.  
– Odwróćcie jego uwagę – syknął do towarzyszy, błyskawicznie układając plan działania.  
– Trzeba mu zabrać sztylet – odszepnął Doktor, postępując naprzód. – Chwileczkę! – powiedział znacznie głośniej. – Zdaje się, że mamy tu bardzo ciekawą sytuację. Pan ma pistolet – skinął głową w stronę Wellingtona. – A pan, kapitanie, jedynie broń białą. Zdaje się, że jest pan na przegranej pozycji.  
Sharpe powoli zwrócił głowę w jego stronę, a Patrick wykorzystał tę okazję, by zrobić parę kroków w kierunku przeciwnym od tego, w którym zmierzał Doktor. Ruchem ręki dał znać pozostałym, by pozostali na swoim miejscu w drzwiach. Kątem oka zauważył, że Hagman wycelował karabin w kapitana, ale sierżant wiedział, że stary kłusownik nie naciśnie na spust, póki nie stanie się jasne, że to jedyne wyjście. Ufał osądowi Daniela, nie zareagował więc, koncentrując się za to na próbie prześlizgnięcia się za plecy przyjaciela. Musiał przyznać, że był szczerze zaskoczony faktem, iż Wellington jeszcze nie strzelił. Generał wydawał się darzyć Shaerpe'a dziwną sympatią, w końcu strzelec uratował mu kiedyś życie, jednak Pat nie był przekonany, czy gdyby znalazł się teraz na miejscu sir Arthura, okazałby się podobnie wytrzymały psychicznie.  
– Tymczasem mam wrażenie, że pan całkowicie tego nie zauważa – kontynuował Doktor, powoli zbliżając się do dwóch mężczyzn stojących przy oknie.  
Richard Sharpe nadal milczał, zezując to na swoją ofiarę, to na nowego natręta.  
– Co byście powiedzieli, gdybyśmy opuścili broń i porozmawiali jak cywilizowani ludzie? Muszę pana zmartwić, kapitanie, ale jest pan tylko marionetką w ręku pewnego nieprzyzwoicie bogatego nudziarza. Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś taki jak pan lubił, jak się nim manipuluje.  
_Co on wyprawia, miał odciągać uwagę Sharpe'a, a nie go prowokować_ , pomyślał Patrick z irytacją, jednak jak do tej pory plan działał bez zarzutu. Kapitan zdawał się nie zauważać nikogo innego, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy podniósł ten przeklęty – dosłownie i w przenośni – sztylet, sierżant był zaś coraz bliżej swego celu.  
A ponieważ fortuna rzadko sprzyjała prostym żołnierzom, dokładnie w chwili, gdy Patrick był pewien, że mu się uda, Sharpe nagle przystąpił do akcji. Ruch, jakim kapitan uniósł lewą dłoń i zacisnął ją na kaftanie Wellingtona, przyciągając go do siebie, był tak błyskawiczny, że Doktor, który stał najbliżej, nie zdążył nawet zareagować. Ułamek sekundy temu Sharpe stał jak zaklęty w słup soli, teraz odwrócił bezwładnego ze strachu generała i z całej siły pchnął go na kolana. W tym samym momencie wydarzyło się jeszcze kilka rzeczy. Carline krzyknął, Patrick skoczył naprzód, a Hagman pociągnął za spust. Stary kłusownik był najlepszym strzelcem w całym pułku, a odległość nie była zbyt wielka, jednak Harper i tak był pod wrażeniem, gdy okazało się, że kula trafiła prosto we wzniesiony sztylet, wyszarpując go z dłoni Sharpe'a bez zadraśnięcia skóry.  
Kapitan syknął z bólu i puścił Wellingtona, który natychmiast odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. Doktor wydobył coś z kieszeni i przyłożył to do głowy Sharpe'a, zaś Patrick, reagując instynktownie, nim zauważył, że nie przypomina to żadnej znanej mu borni, przypadł do nowego kompana i wykręcił mu rękę, zmuszając do wypuszczenia przedmiotu. Był niemal pewien, że w momencie, kiedy sztylet znalazł się na ziemi, jego dowódca i przyjaciel ponownie stał się sobą. Skonfundowanym, wściekłym, głośno klnącym sobą.  
– Co tu się, do diabła, dzieje?! – warknął Sharpe do pierwszej osoby, która mu się nawinęła.  
Okazał się być nią Carline, który najwyraźniej też zauważył, że kapitan odzyskał władzę nad sobą, przypadł więc do niego z wyraźną troską na swojej szczerej, dziecinnej twarzy.  
– Również chciałbym to wiedzieć – odezwał się słabym głosem Wellington, powoli podnosząc się z ziemi.  
Chorąży musiał uświadomić sobie właśnie, jaką gafę popełnił, rzucając się z pomocą kapitanowi, kiedy na podłodze znajdował się generał, zostawił więc Sharpe'a, wciąż masującego obolałą rękę, i przyskoczył do Wellingtona. Ten jednak zignorował wyciągniętą dłoń młodzieńca i wstał o własnych siłach, groźnie marszcząc brwi.  
– Słucham, macie minutę na udzielenie stosownych wyjaśnień, zanim zawołam straże – warknął, rozglądając się po zebranych.  
W oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, sir Arthur odnalazł swój pistolet i podniósł go z ziemi, chowając go do kieszeni – dopiero wtedy do Patricka dotarło, że broń, z której generał celował do Sharpe'a, nie była naładowana. A to oznaczało, że najprawdopodobniej właśnie ocalili Wellingtonowi życie. Nie żeby ten kiedykolwiek miał to przyznać – Patrick wiedział, że Jego Lordowska Mość nie był najlepszy w okazywaniu wdzięczności, nie oczekiwał też, by w nagrodę awansowano ich wszystkich na oficerów, tak jak kiedyś Sharpe'a, jednak i tak sierżant poczuł, jak rozpiera go duma.  
– To wszystko można bardzo prosto wyjaśnić – odezwał się ponownie Doktor. Następnie urwał i podrapał się po głowie. – Tylko muszę się chwilę zastanowić, jak – dodał z rozbrajającą szczerością.  
– Wasza Lordowska Mość raczy wybaczyć najście – wtrącił się Harris, imponując Patrickowi swoją odwagą. – Ale przysięgamy, że nie ma tu żadnej winy kapitana Sharpe'a. Został podstępnie zmuszony do tego wszystkiego.  
Pat nieznacznie skinął głową. Rudzielec miał rację, informowanie generała o zaklętych sztyletach i przybyszach z przyszłości, raczej nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Tylko jak sprawić, nie wchodząc w szczegóły, by Wellington uwierzył, że mówią prawdę?  
– Pan kapitan po prostu został poddany hipnozie, kiedy przypadkowo znalazł ten oto sztylet – wyjaśnił Doktor, niwecząc wszystkie zamiary Harrisa i Harpera.  
Następnie wycelował swój dziwaczny przedmiot, który przed chwilą poniósł z podłogi, w niedoszłe narzędzie zbrodni. Tajemnicza rzecz zazgrzytała i rozbłysła na moment.  
– Proszę, rozbroiłem go! – oznajmił mężczyzna tryumfalnie i podniósł sztylet, by podać go Wellingtonowi.  
Generał cofnął się o krok.  
– Kim pan jest? – wysyczał niepokojąco cichym tonem.  
– Proszę mi mówić Doktor. To zaszczyt poznać Waszą Lordowską Mość! – odparł zapytany entuzjastycznie i wyciągnął przed siebie wolną dłoń.  
Wellington nie przyjął jej, co nie wydało się nikogo specjalnie dziwić. Doktor tylko wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się, by położyć sztylet na stoliku.  
Richard Sharpe wciąż milczał, Doktor podjął więc wyjaśnienia.  
– Ktoś życzy Waszej Lordowskiej Mości śmierci i chciał wykorzystać obecnego tu pana kapitana jako narzędzie. Na szczęście udało nam się udaremnić atak, więc wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, prawda? A to oznacza, że możemy sobie pójść, a Wasza Lordowska Mość może w spokoju dokończyć kolację. Gustowny kapelusz, tak swoją drogą – wskazał podbródkiem na zawieszone na krześle trójgraniaste nakrycie głowy.  
– Moment! – przerwał Wellington stanowczo, odzyskując powoli jaką taką równowagę umysłu. – Pańskie wyjaśnienia są całkowicie niedorzeczne. I nadal nie wiem, co mam zrobić z faktem, że człowiek, którego osobiście zrobiłem oficerem, właśnie usiłował mnie zabić. Może pan odpowie mi na to pytanie, kapitanie Sharpe? – Ostatnie zdanie wprost wycedził, przeszywając Richarda przenikliwym spojrzeniem.  
Strzelec spuścił głowę.  
– Bardzo mi przykro, sir, ale nawet nie pamiętam, jak się tu znalazłem – wyznał niechętnie.  
– Piliście?  
Sharpe zawahał się na moment.  
– Trochę – przyznał w końcu. – Ale nie tyle, żebym miał stracić nad sobą kontrolę! – dodał szybko. – Sierżant Harper może potwierdzić. – Spojrzenie, które posłał Patrickowi, było niemalże błagalne.  
Irlandczyk napawał się przez chwilę tym widokiem, nim przyszedł w sukurs przyjacielowi.  
– Święta prawda, proszę Waszej Lordowskiej Mości. Kapitan był w pełni władz umysłowych, dopóki nie podniósł tego zaczarowanego sztyletu.  
– Nie istnieje coś takiego jak magia, sierżancie – odparł Wellington lodowatym tonem.  
– Nie magia – wtrącił się ponownie Doktor. – Technologia z dalekiej przyszłości. Zaawansowana telepatia połączona z...  
Nim zdołał skończyć swoją wypowiedź, pokój zalało oślepiające światło.  
Patrick zmrużył oczy i osłonił je dłonią, nie był jednak w stanie dostrzec niczego, usłyszał jedynie cichy terkot, czyjś okrzyk i huk padającego ciała, a następnie szamotaninę. Chwilę później światło przygasło. Pierwszym, co zobaczył sierżant, był lord Wellington na klęczkach, pochylony nad leżącym nieruchomo na wznak chorążym Carline'em. W tle Doktor i Sharpe wspólnymi siłami przytrzymywali szarpiącego się tęgiego, wąsatego mężczyznę w średnim wieku. Na podłodze u ich stóp leżało coś kształtem przypominającego pistolet oraz niewielkie okrągłe urządzenie.  
– Miał teleport – wyjaśnił Doktor, co jednak niespecjalnie odpowiadało na którekolwiek z pytań, jakie Patrick miał ochotę zadać.  
– Zadowolony? – warknął Sharpe, potrząsając więźniem. – Zrobiłeś mi sieczkę z mózgu, zabiłeś niewinnego dzieciaka, i po co? Po co! – krzyknął mu do ucha, jednak Dulou ani drgnął.  
Nieco niepewnie z powodu bliskości generała, Patrick podszedł i dotknął ręki chorążego. Carline rzeczywiście nie żył. Sierżant podniósł wzrok i niechcący spojrzał wprost w oczy Wellingtona. Ku jego zdziwieniu, sir Arthur nie okazał irytacji.  
– Zasłonił mnie własnym ciałem – mruknął ledwo słyszalnie i jakby niechętnie, odwracając wzrok od wpatrującego się w niego sierżanta.  
– Vive l'Empereur! – zawołał Dulou i nagle roześmiał się w głos. – Mnie się nie udało, ale przyjdą następni! Kiedyś w końcu się uda! Cesarz jest tylko jeden!  
Wellington zmarszczył brwi i podniósł się z klęczek.  
– Jesteś z przyszłości? – spytał. Jeśli nadal nie dowierzał, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. – I chciałeś zapewnić Bonapartemu zwycięstwo? A więc to oznacza, że Anglia wygrała tę wojnę! – Rozejrzał się po strzelcach, wciąż tłoczących się w progu. – Oczywiście, że wygramy. Mamy lepszą piechotę, lepszą broń i lepszych dowódców. Ofiara chorążego... – urwał i spojrzał wymownie na Sharpe'a.  
– Carline'a – podpowiedział kapitan.  
– Ofiara chorążego Carline'a nie pójdzie na marne – zakończył sir Arthur. – A teraz, jeśli panowie pozwolą, czas wezwać straże i posprzątać ten bałagan.  
Patrick już od paru minut zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że nikt z wartowników ani adiutantów generała nie przyszedł jeszcze sprawdzić, co tu się dzieje. Jedynym wytłumaczeniem był wcześniejszy rozkaz Wellingtona, by zostawiono go w spokoju – prawdopodobnie nikt z obecnych w budynku nie chciał ryzykować, że dostanie mu się za wpuszczenie na górę Doktora i jego kompanii.  
– Nic mnie nie obchodzą wasze straże! – śmiał się dalej Dulou.  
Sharpe uciszył go szybkim kuksańcem pod żebra.  
– Chyba nie zamierza go pan zabrać? – spytał Doktora tonem, który mówił bardzo wiele o tym, co ma ochotę zrobić ze swoim jeńcem.  
Doktor uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
– Ależ skąd. Pan Dulou spędził całe życie na studiowaniu waszej wspanialej epoki. Ciekaw jestem, jak sobie w niej poradzi jako skazaniec. – Puścił ramię milionera i schylił się po to, co tamten wcześniej upuścił. – Zabieram tylko broń i teleport. Myślę, że już się panu nie przyda.  
Jeniec zawył, szarpiąc się z nową siłą, ale Richard Sharpe radził sobie z silniejszymi od niego, pchnął więc tylko Dulou na krzesło i przystawił mu do gardła sztylet, pozostawiony uprzednio przez Doktora na stole.  
– Ach, i nie zapominaj, że cokolwiek powiesz o przyszłości, uznają cię co najwyżej za czubka – dorzucił Doktor takim tonem, jakby mówił o pogodzie. – A jeśli jakimś cudem wywiniesz się z więzienia i zaczniesz znowu coś kombinować, znajdę cię i tym razem nie będę równie łaskawy. Wasza Lordowska Mość – zwrócił się do Wellingtona – zgodzi się chyba, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli cała ta sprawa pozostanie między nami.  
Sir Arthur skinął nieznacznie głową.  
– Proszę się nie obawiać, Doktorze, ten człowiek nie znajdzie się na wolności do końca swego nędznego żywota A gdyby ktoś z tu zebranych zamierzał opowiadać o tym, czego właśnie był świadkiem... Cóż. – Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Jak to pan ujął? Uznają go za czubka. – Ruszył w stronę drzwi, a strzelcy rozstąpili się z szacunkiem. Generał wydawał się ich nie zauważać, jednak przechodząc, szybkim, niemalże ukradkowym ruchem rzucił Hagmanowi sakiewkę. – Wypijcie za zdrowie waszego chorążego – polecił, nie patrząc na nikogo konkretnie, i wyszedł na korytarz.  
Chwilę później w pokoju zaroiło się od straży. Dulou został spętany i zakneblowany, a następnie wyprowadzony z kwater generała. Doktor i kapitan podążyli jego śladem, kierując się z powrotem na dziedziniec. Strzelcy ostrożnie unieśli ciało chorążego. Harper rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na młodą, nieco naiwną twarz Carline'a. Polubił tego żółtodzioba, ale w gruncie rzeczy powinien był już się przyzwyczaić, że nastoletni chorąży ginęli z przerażającą regularnością. Młodzieńczy entuzjazm i chęć wykazania się jakimś bohaterskim czynem, dziecinna wiara we własne siły czy w przychylność losu, a może po prostu brak doświadczenia – cokolwiek było tego przyczyną, Patrick Harper przeżył już kilkunastu młodszych od siebie oficerów i nic nie wskazywało na to, by coś miało się w tej kwestii zmienić.  
– Szkoda dzieciaka – mruknął Sharpe, odwracając się w stronę sierżanta.  
Nie powiedział nic więcej, ale Pat widział we wzroku przyjaciela niemą wdzięczność i to mu na razie wystarczało. Zamiast tego zwrócił się więc do Doktora.  
– A więc przybywa pan z przyszłości – zagadnął, niby mimochodem i oparł swoją wielką łapę na ramieniu mężczyzny, zmuszając go do zwolnienia kroku. – Mam jedno drobne, drobniutkie pytanie.  
– Przykro mi, ale naprawdę nie mogę odpowiedzieć na pytania dotyczące przebiegu tej wojny – odpowiedział Doktor pospiesznie.  
Patrick wzruszył ramionami.  
– Do diabła z tą wojną. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy Irlandia będzie kiedyś wolna od tych przeklętych angielskich bękartów – spytał, zniżając głos. – Albo raczej kiedy będzie wolna – poprawił się.  
Doktor przystanął i spojrzał na sierżanta z nowym zainteresowaniem. Przyglądał mu się badawczo przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
– Kapitanie Sharpe! – zawołał. – Czy miałby pan coś przeciwko, gdybym pożyczył sobie sierżanta Harpera na jakąś godzinkę? Chciałbym mu pokazać coś, co może go zainteresować.  
Oficer zawahał się, ale widząc entuzjazm na twarzy Patricka, skłonił głowę w geście przyzwolenia.  
– Znajdziesz nas przy reszcie kompanii – rzucił na odchodnym i zostawił dwóch mężczyzn samych przy TARDIS, prowadząc pochód ze zwłokami chorążego Carline'a w stronę dymów znaczących miejsce tymczasowego obozu armii.  
– Co takiego ma mnie zainteresować? – spytał Patrick, choć miał już swoje podejrzenia.  
– Zdaje się, że chcieliście zobaczyć wolną Irlandię, sierżancie? – Doktor otworzył drzwi swojej latającej szopy i gestem zaprosił Harpera do środka. – Co powiecie na małą wycieczkę?  
Pat wyszczerzył zęby i entuzjastycznie wmaszerował na pokład TARDIS.  
– Skąd dokładnie jesteście, sierżancie? – zapytał Doktor, pociągając pierwszą z brzegu wajchę.  
– Z Donegalu.  
Sierżant pożałował przez chwilę, że nie zabrali ze sobą Sharpe'a – chętnie pochełpiłby się przed przyjacielem widokiem Irlandii całkowicie wolnej od Anglików. Zaraz jednak zapomniał o tym pomyśle, gdy statek wzniósł się w powietrze – a przynajmniej tak mu się wydało, jako że Patrick nie miał większego doświadczenia w podróżach w czasie.  
Wylądowali na niewysokim, trawiastym wzniesieniu. Przed nimi rozpościerała się rozległa dolina, jej dnem płynęła rzeka. Nad okolicą górowało wzgórze ukoronowane okrągłą kamienną konstrukcją, która wydała się Harperowi dziwnie znajoma. Zajęło mu jednak dłuższą chwilę, nim dotarło do niego, co widzi.  
– Grianán Ailigh! – wykrzyknął zaskoczony, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w fort, który najwyraźniej tętnił życiem. Za okręgiem murów widać było spiczaste strzechy kilku chat, spomiędzy których unosiła się smuga dymu. – Kiedy ostatnio go widziałem, stanowił niewiele więcej niż kupę gruzu – mruknął z niedowierzaniem, zastanawiając się, po co ludzie z przyszłości mieliby podejmować wysiłek rekonstrukcji tej starożytnej budowli.  
Z ledwo widocznej od tej strony bramy wyłoniła się grupka ludzi. Odziani byli w płótna i skóry, w dłoniach nieśli zaś włócznie oraz niewielkie okrągłe tarcze. Dopiero ten widok wzbudził w sierżancie pewne podejrzenia.  
– Który mamy rok? – zapytał swego towarzysza.  
Doktor, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie, stał nieco z tyłu, pozwalając Patowi napawać się widokiem ojczyzny.  
– Coś około tysięcznego – odparł wesoło.  
Patrick otworzył usta i zamknął je z powrotem. Jego towarzysz parsknął śmiechem i poklepał go po szerokich plecach.  
– No co, przecież obiecałem wam wolną Irlandię, sierżancie. Nigdzie nie było mowy o tym, że polecimy w przyszłość. Idziemy pozwiedzać?

KONIEC


End file.
